Black Ash
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Black Rock Shooter goes to the Human World to protect the Flock. But even she doesn't know the extent of what lies ahead... T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Hi, Everyone! I figured BRS needed some more crossovers, so I started this randomly one day. It's going to be about ten chapters long, but the length of the chapters could vary greatly. Another thing. I loved the first three books, but everything after that had me struggling to keep reading it. I actually put off reading MAX for a day (and if you know me, that's a big deal) because The Final Warning disappointed me. So I'm gonna pretend The Final Warning, MAX, FANG, and ANGEL never happened. Though I'll keep their powers. To the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Is it working? * taps mic.* Okay. I don't own Black Rock Shooter or Maximum Ride (Or Miku Hatsune, but she's only mentioned once, so you don't really need to know who she is, but feel free to Google her).

* * *

><p><p>

Shooter sighed. It was never easy being a Guardian. She was a young one, only about a hundred years old, and she had only been assigned to about 8 or 9 people. The longest assignment had been a girl named Mato, whom Shooter had watched for years, and had ended up fighting Dead Master for the first time, and the shortest had been Miku Hatsune, and that had only lasted as long as it took Shooter to realize she wasn't human. It was a rare mistake on old Blocker's part.

But this was her first time watching a group of people. Seven, to be precise. Their ages ranged from 7 to 15. Shooter didn't understand why _she_ had to watch them; Blade Clouder would probably been a better choice, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that their files were almost non-existent. All she knew was that they had been separated from their families at a young age, and that they had been experimented on.

But Shooter assumed that Blocker knew what she was doing. She even told her to go to Racer to get large, fourteen-foot wings merged into her back. They were black, almost blue in color, and provided her with amazing lift. Those wings told her that Blocker was serious. There was a reason Black Inferno Blocker was the head of the BHWP.

Shooter exhaled and stepped into the light. Or whatever illumination they could get in this monochrome world of theirs. She had traded her favored attire for something that would blend more in the world she was headed to. Black tennis shoes, black jeans, white tee, and a black jacket with a white star in it, the symbol for the BHWP. She stepped out onto the cliff, the one she used to go rescue Mato and Yomi. _If only I had been there in time! Then they wouldn't have-_

_Stop it, Shooter, _she told herself. _ That's the past. Focus on right now._

She looked down at her hand one more time, just to make sure it was still there. Yes. There, written in black ink, was a small note.

_Shane, Age 15, don't ask questions and try to stay silent._

It wasn't very common, but Guardians had been known to temporarily loose their memories while passing through the swirling mass of plasma below the cliff she was standing on. It had even happened to her once, but she was able to survive that day because of a note just like this one on her hand. Shane was her "human" cover name.

The memory loss was unlikely, but possible, so after she tightened Black Blade in her belt and jumped off the cliff, Black Rock Shooter clenched her eyes shut.

Haruka: Oh, wasn't that exiting? Sorry about the length, but it's the prologue, so it's allowed to be short.

Black Sky Racer: The next one better be longer. Will I be in it?

Haruka: No.

Racer: Aw, why not?

Haruka: Because it's in the human world.

Racer: * cries and runs over to Black Sea Splitter* Aw, Splitter-kun, the Author's being mean!

Splitter: She has the right to do that. She's the Author.

Haruka: * smirks triumphantly*

Splitter: And I didn't think it was that mean. You're over reacting.

Haruka: Well, these two will be helping me down here from now on. And whoever guesses what BHWP stands for will have their character appear in an upcoming chapter.

Racer: And I don't?

Haruka: No.

Splitter. Please review. It'll shut these two up. I hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Haruka: Okay! It's chapter one! I'm really psyched. :{D (It's a mustache, which I don't have)

Splitter: You should be. How long has it been since you last updated?

Haruka: Hey! One, it's summer, two, my laptop, may it rest in peace, is no longer with us, and three, I had a history summer project and I'm finishing up Passion. So there. *sticks tongue out*

Racer: Well, at least you didn't forget us.

Haruka: Yeah. *looks off to the side*

Racer: What! I don't believe it! Come on, Splitter-kun. Let's teach the author a lesson.

Haruka: What? You guys can't be serious! Come on, Splitter-kun! Back me up here!

Splitter: I'm impartial here. You guys can do whatever you want. Have fun, Racer-chan!

Haruka: WAAAAAAAHHH! Somebody help me!

Splitter: Um, Haruka doesn't own Maximum Ride or Black Rock Shooter. Oh, and BHWP stands for Black Help, Weapons, and Protection.

Haruka: How did Racer-chan get a scythe? *continues to run away*

(A/N: just as a reminder, pretend only the first three books happened, but they still have all their powers)

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Mind-reader's thoughts**_

…

You know, sometimes my life really sucks. That's probably what Max would start out with if she was narrating this. But, either fortunately or unfortunately for you, I am. Yeah, I know. Kinda hard for a blind guy to actually write something. But Mrs. Martinez, Max's mom, got me this cool laptop with color-coded keys. I sense the colors, and use that to spell.

Maybe should back up a bit. Basically, me and my flock are a bunch of kids with avian (that's bird, for all of you people who sleep during science class) DNA grafted into us at very young ages and many people trying to kill or enslave us. We all have wings, courtesy of the white coats, a bunch of evil scientists. They're the same ones that wreaked my eyes. They were trying to give me night vision. Guess how well that turned out.

Anyways, in our flock, there's Max, our smart, fearless, and currently drooling-over-Fang leader, Fang, the silent, possibly emo guy dating Max, Me, the tall, bind, prone-at-making-things-go-BOOM-and-good-cook dude, Nudge, Ms. Magnet, Expert Hacker, and Nudge Channel, The Gasman, or Gazzy, my partner in explosiveness and a guy you do not want to be in a small room with, Angel, our mind-reader (she has a boatload of other powers, but I don't feel like listing them here), and Total, our talking, flying, little black dog.

"Uh," I moaned as I rolled over. I hadn't slept at all. Actually, I hadn't been sleeping well all week. I'd been having dreams, nightmares, some of them. They all seemed to be telling a story. There was this black-haired girl in a black costume, and she was fighting different people. She had gotten hurt pretty bad, and in my last dream, she had gotten impaled by the sword-thing of the red-eyed girl she was fighting, only to have these people dressed in black and white come save her. She was bleeding all over the place. The sight of that was what woke me up. All the blood gushing out of her stomach. Uh. Gross.

Yeah, I can see in my dreams. Most of the time, It's nice, but during times like these, I actually don't like it.

I felt my watch: 3:17 am. _Just what I need, more sleep deprivation. At least no one's after us anymore._ We were in North Dakota. I'm pretty sure Max was taking us into Canada. I've always wanted to go to Canada (hokey, lacrosse, and geese), so I'd need energy for that.

I leaned back into my pillow. As I was about to drift back into dream-riddled sleep, I heard something overhead. Choppers. _Oh, just choppers._

_Wait,_ I thought. _There are, like, seven of them. Over a national forest. And are those guns? Crap._

"Everyone up!" I yelled, throwing my blanket off me. Of all the times to be hunted, did it have to be right after a gory nightmare? I jumped to the ground.

"Choppers, seven or eight of them, it looks like," Max said, straightening up after landing on the forest floor. "Fang, you're with me. Let's go take them out. Everyone else, head east; try to loose them."

I heard Max and Fang take off, and we did the same. Suddenly, A massive migraine hit me. I slowed down, then started hovering. I saw red, and started free falling.

Then, I saw explosions in the air and Max saying, "They're probably at the lake." He and Max started flying east. The vision faded.

I pulled out of the dive before I hit. Now was not a good time to become an Iggy pancake.

"Iggy!"

"I'm okay," I urged as the rest of the flock came over to me. I turned to the sound of Nudge's wings. "Nudge, is there a lake nearby?" I asked her.

"Yeah, there is. Why?"

"We need to go there." I said, focusing on the sound of their wings. _Man, I hope I'm right, _I thought._ If I'm not, we could end up separated from Max and Fang. But if I am right, then I just got a new power. Sweet._

"Why?" Gazzy asked me.

"Because that's where Max and Fang will look for us first." I said, smiling. " I'm now apparently able to see the future," I said before they could ask any questions as we landed by the small lake.

"That's so cool!" Gazzy said, and he high-fived me.

"I'm gonna go scout around." Nudge said, flying off. I sat down on a log. As if right on cue, I heard several explosions in the distance. Just then, Nudge came flying through the brush.

"Guys! You've got to come quickly! There's an unconscious girl in the woods, with black hair and black and white clothes, and she's got black wings, kinda like Fang's but slightly blue-ish, and I don't know if she's alive or not, and-" she paused for a breath. " I need you to come help me!"

She led the way through the forest, and when we got there, I heard Gazzy and Angel gasp. I knelt down and started looking for broken bones. Legs, good. Ribs, good. Spine, good. Head and shoulders, good. Arms... broken left arm.

"She's broken her left arm." I said, standing up. "We should carry her to the lake. Angel, I need cloth, Gazzy and Total, sticks." Total huffed at this. " Nudge help me carry her."

Nudge came over, and we picked the girl up. Gazzy and Total ran into the forest, and Angel went ahead into camp.

Shane POV

Gah, I felt like crap. There was a pinpoint of pain in my left arm, and I had a headache. Good, I didn't loose my memories this time. _Okay, who's carrying me?_ Two of the kids. One twelve, the other fifteen. He was blind, it seemed; he didn't have many visual memories. The younger one liked to talk a lot. _Gah. I'm not ready for that,_ I thought.

There were three more of the kids not to far away, and two more a few miles away and approaching fast.

"Ow," I groaned as they tried to set me down gently. Stupid broken arm. Time for some speed healing.

"You're awake," The older kid, a tall, blond boy, said. I nodded, and started getting up.

"You shouldn't get up! You've got a -" the girl cut off as I stood up, showing no signs of broken bones. _See how they react to that,_ I thought.

"Iggy! I thought you said she had a broken arm!" She yelled. I winced slightly. Wow. She could yell pretty loudly.

"I did," Iggy said. "Maybe she's just a fast healer?"

"Uh huh," I said. "I'm Shane."

The girl stepped forward. "I'm Nudge, and that's Iggy, and Angel, Gazzy and Total are off gathering stuff for your splint, which I guess we won't need anymore, and Fang and Max are off destroying helicopters, and they'll be back soon."

_Wow,_ I thought. _This girl likes to talk more than Racer-chan_ (A/N: There! I put you in the story, Racer-chan. Now please put the scythe down and stop chasing me!)_, and that's saying something _(Racer: Hey!). She went on for a while about their lives, an apparently, Total was a dog.

"So, Shane. Did you escape from a lab like we did? Did the experiment on you? Were you one of the experiments in New York?"

I nodded. My too-much-talking migraine was coming back.

"She nodded, Iggy," Nudge said. I looked confused at her until I remembered he was blind.

"Look! Here comes Max and Fang!" I looked up, and right above the treeline were two kids, both with giant wings.

"Are they heading this way?" Iggy asked.

"Uh huh," Nudge said. Iggy smiled. "Well, It's official. I've got a new power."

Max POV

Hm. Those choppers were easy enough to take out. At least until they started shooting at us. I hate playing dodge-bullet.

"Told you they'd be at the lake," I told Fang while we descended. "Where're the kids, and who's this?" I asked Nudge as we landed. There was a black-haired girl with them.

"This is Shane. We found her in the forest unconscious and with a broken arm." I looked at Shane's arms. Neither looked broken. "And Angel, Gazzy and Total are looking for things for a splint."

Just then, Angel ran up. "I got the fabric!" she said, with something that looked a lot like ripped up socks. She and Shane looked weirdly at each other, but stopped soon.

"I'm sorry." Shane said. "I don't need it anymore. I can speed heal."

"Oh. Okay," Angel said, perking up. "I'm gonna tell Gazzy and Total that we don't need anymore sticks."

_**She's telling the truth, Max. She escaped from a school a few years ago, and she's like us,**_ Angel thought into my mind. I looked at Shane more closely. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs in her eyes and an electric blue streak in her hair. Her eyes were the same color as the streak, and she was extremely pale. She was wearing mostly black with some white, and besides her eyes and dyed strand of hair, she looked pretty monotone.

"Hey, where's my sword?" She asked, turning towards Nudge. Nudge shrugged.

"We left it where we found you. It was too heavy to carry with you."

Shane muttered under her breath- it sounded like "shit" to me- and ran out into the forest.

"Well, that was odd," I said. Iggy tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"I got a new power," he said. " I can see the future."

…

Haruka: Yay! I finished it! I think it helped that I wrote it out first. Most of the time, I just type without planning.

Racer: It may also have helped that you had it written for a few months and just didn't type it until now.

Splitter: Yeah, it could just be that.

Haruka: Anyways, I love islands. I'm on vacation on an island, and I bet you can't which one. Here's a hint: Fresh water.

Splitter: Give them more of a hint than that!

Haruka: No

Racer: It's near Canada

Haruka: Racer-chan! You weren't supposed to tell them!

Splitter: Calm down. There are a bunch of fresh water islands near Canada.

Haruka: Fine. *crosses arms* Ambercatlucky2 lives in Canada. Maybe she'll know. The first reviewer to guess this right gets a character in a future chapter. I'll let you know if you've won, and then I'll need some character stats. You can guess as many times as you want. If no one guesses right by the time I post chapter 3 (this is ch 1. The first thing was a prologue), then the competition's off. You might want to consult a map or google.

Racer: *looking around* I really like this island's juxtaposition with- *mouth gets covered with Haruka's hand*

Haruka: Shuuuuush!

Please review!

(And juxtapose is a fancy word for... I don't really know. Just look it up. My friends use it to mean 'poke'.)


	3. Haitus

**I'm really sorry, everyone, but this fic is going on haitus for a while. I just started Perfection, and with my parent's limitations on the tech in our new house, the time I have to type is really short, esspecially with Perfection at the top of my priorities. You may get an update soon, but I make no promises. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I'll see you soon, hopefully.**

– **Haruka Hoshine**


End file.
